Secret Admirer
by Mj Poe
Summary: Arthur receives a note from a secret admirer. Who could it be? Warning contains Yaoi. Human names are used. And I suck at summaries sorry.


Secret Admirer

Author note: this is my second fan fiction I've ever published so please be nice! Please? Or At least just give me semi-nice criticism? But yea it's Yaoi, if you don't like don't read please. You have been warned

Btw I DO NO OWN HETALIA OR ANY THING ABOUT IT! I just wish I did

"It's almost four; I wonder when this secret admirer is going to show." A nervous Arthur Kirkland sighed. He fidgeted with his tie as a soft breeze played with his golden hair. He stared at the fountain in the middle of the academy's court yard where he was waiting.

_Returning from lunch Arthur found a note sitting neatly in the middle of his desk addressed to him. Looking around to see if anyone was around, seeing that he was alone, he opened the note. As he read a light blush spread across his cheeks. _

'Dear Arthur, I've liked you for a really long time now, but have been too scared to say anything. But I've finally got the courage to tell you how I feel. Meet me at the fountain in the court yard at 3:50 after school. Love, your secret admirer.'

_Just as he finished reading the note other students started returning from lunch and he quickly shoved the note in his pocket just as Francis asked him what he had. He dismissed him with a wave of his hand and saying it was nothing, but that didn't stop the French man from giving him a funny look the rest of the day. _

Another sigh passed through his lips as the bell chimed. It was four and Arthur was feeling like a fool. He looked up at the sky showing hints that the sun was beginning to set.

"I bet that frog-faced bastard was behind this. He's probably watching me from somewhere just to see if I would actually show up."

He felt a dull deep ache where his heart was. He should have known better. He turned and began to walk away. As he was about to turn the corner he heard running footsteps. He turned around to see Alfred F. Jones bent over and out of breath.

"I wonder what that Git is doing here."

The British man mumbled under his breath. He began to walk towards the American trying not to notice the way his heart was beating. He didn't know why his heart always began to do this when he was around that Hamburger eating moron. He figured it was because he hated him. They were almost always fighting and yelling at each other. Well, maybe not hate but he sure as hell didn't like him!

"What are you doing here?"

Ocean blue eyes looked up and stared at Emerald green ones showing curiosity. He gave a sheepish grin having regained his breath. He held up a note for Arthur to see.

"Someone has a crush on me and asked me to meet them here. They asked me to be their hero. But I got caught up in my club so I ran over here. But I guess I missed them seeing how it's only you here. "

The American stood up tall and proud with a wide smile across his face. Once again Arthur's heart dropped a little bit. But he just sneered at Alfred, who cares if someone likes him because he sure as hell doesn't!

"I pity the poor girl who likes you. She probably has rocks for brains." The British man replied crossing his arms and turning his back. He doesn't care. Nope, not at all… A poke to the forehead brought him back. "Dude, you ok?"

He noticed how close Alfred was. His eyes held this amused slightly worried look in them. The older one jumped back slightly swatting the hand away.

"What the hell? Haven't you ever heard of personal space you bloody wanker?"

"Yep. You're fine. I was asking you why you're here but you zoned out on me."

"It's none of your damn business as to why I am here."

"Fine then be all bitchy." The younger muttered under his breath hands up, giving and sat down on the fountain with a heavy sigh. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, the tension thick and heavy like a suffocating blanket until Alfred cleared his throat.

"Soooo, why ya here?"

Arthur sighed for the millionth time and finally answered.

"I also received a note from someone today claiming to be my secret admirer. "

"Oh really? That's cool." Alfred replied with a goofy grin. More awkward silence filled the air. Neither look at each other. All the sudden the older of the two hit his forehead with his palm making a loud slapping noise. Alfred looked over at him wincing slightly and confused.

"Someone pranked us" Arthur said quietly under his breath.

"Dude what's wrong?" Not hearing what was just said.

"Someone pranked us you moron! Someone write us both little love notes and leaving them on our desk so that when we showed up with would think the notes were from one of us. The sick bastard is probably watching if not recording us right now laughing their arse's off and will probably put this on the internet!"

Panting slightly finished with his rant and some reason fighting back tears. Why on earth did he feel like crying at the moment? Blue eyes just stared at him, trying to soak in the information the older one just all but yelled at him. How dumb was this guy?

"It's either that or someone is trying to hook us up" Alfred finally contributed to the conversation.

"Yea right. Like I would ever go out with a burger munching milkshake sucking prick like you!" huffed an annoyed Arthur. A hurt look filled the youngers face and Arthur almost felt guilty. He didn't really hate the American as much as he said he did. Alfred stood up and went over to the smaller man.

"Is that really what you think?" asking in a deadly calm voice. Facing turning different shades of red Arthur tried not to tremble or look weak.

"W-Well.." His sentence was cut short. Alfred grabbed the back of his head and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist crashing his lips on to his. Green eyes widen in surprise at 1. The fact Alfred is kissing him. 2 How soft the younger's lips are. 3 ALFRED IS KISSING HIM! Also the fact that the kiss was surprisingly passionate didn't. The shorter man's knee's began to shake and he slowly melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth to allow Alfred to enter. Arthur felt his mouth being explored and he began to fight the American for dominance as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

After a few minutes of playful wrestling Alfred pulled back panting slightly and face flushed. He stared deeply into to his shinning eyes and smiled playfully.

"So is that really what you think?" still holding on to Arthur's waist.

Arthur sighed and smiled while he ran a hand through the American's dirty blonde hair.

"No, but you are a burger munching milkshake sucking prick."

"Least my food has flavor." Laughed an extremely happy Alfred

"Grease is not a flavor." Replied an also happy Arthur but trying to look serious.

"So do you wanna come over and hang at my place?" Alfred whispered hotly in his ear and nipping at the lobe. It sent shivers down as the felt the mouth move from his ear down his neck.

"Let me take you up on the offer." It was all he could do to not moan as the American began to suck the tender flesh. Warm hands snaked their way up his shirt and began to rub his right nipple pinching it slightly until it began to get hard. Arthur bit back a moan. That is until Alfred bit down on his neck pinched the left nipple and rubbed his erection that was growing in his pants. He pushed him away.

"Please try not to rape me at school."

"It's not rape if It's willing." He replied voice low and sexy. He grabbed Arthur's hand and began to lead him to his house. Unknown to the new couple a pair of Blue and Violet eyes watched them leave.

"Hon hon hon. See? I told you they had the hots for each other."

"I can't believe it worked though." Came the soft reply.

"Oh Matthew, you're so pessimistic _Mon Cher_" pulling the shorter man to him.

"Well Arthur almost discovered us! I told you we should have set the time back to 4 because of Alfred's…" He was silenced with a loving kiss. Hand's laced behind his boyfriends head the Canadian pulled away.

"You really think it's a good idea for our brothers to date Francis? Violet eyes looked up questioning behind glasses that made him look completely adorable, making it hard for the Frenchman not to have his way with him right then and there.

"But of course _Mon petit mignon. _Did you see how happy they were just now? They were made for each other. Just like you and I are _mon amour_." He replied cupping his boyfriend's face and placing gently kisses all over. He finished with a tender yet needing kiss on his lips.

"_Je t'aime" _

"_Moi aussi, je t'amie" _ Violet eyes shining loving up at his boyfriend, knowing how much Francis loved to her Matthew speak French to him.

The Frenchman smiled held his lovers chin and

"Come my love, let's go to my house and play.


End file.
